Brackenfur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown |apprentice=Brackenpaw |warrior=Brackenfur |senior warrior=Brackenfur |elder=Brackenfur |mother=Frostfur |father=Lionheart |sisters=Cinderpelt, Brightheart |brother=Thornclaw |mate=Sorreltail |daughters=Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Lilyheart, Seedpaw |son=Molepaw |mentor=Graystripe |unofficial mentor=Firestar |note}} |temporary mentor=Firestar |apps=Tawnypelt, Whitewing, Hollyleaf, Sorrelstripe |unofficial app=Snowkit |temporary apps=Tigerstar, Icecloud |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides, Ravenpaw's Path |deadbooks=Unknown }} Brackenfur is a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Brackenfur is an elder of ThunderClan under Bramblestar’s leadership in the lake territories. He was born to Frostfur and Lionheart in the forest territories along with his littermates, Thornclaw, Brightheart, and Cinderpelt. They were abducted by Clawface of ShadowClan, where Brokenstar had planned to train them, but they were rescued by a patrol of ThunderClan warriors and ShadowClan elders. He and his sister, Cinderkit, were apprenticed early, and he gained the name Brackenpaw, and a mentor in Graystripe. However, Graystripe neglected his duties by meeting Silverstream, and Brackenpaw's training was mostly completed under Fireheart. Brackenpaw gained his warrior name, Brackenfur, after he showed courage in a battle. He served as a diligent warrior, and became the mentor to Tawnypaw before she left for ShadowClan. Later, he also mentored Whitepaw. After journeying with the rest of his Clan to the lake, Brackenfur grew closer to Sorreltail, and the two became mates. During the battle against the badgers, Sorreltail gave birth to their kits, Cinderkit, Honeykit, Poppykit, and Molekit. Much later, Sorreltail gave birth to a second litter of kits, which included Lilykit and Seedkit. Brackenfur fought in the the Great Battle, but lost his mate, Sorreltail, shortly after the battle. Despite this, Brackenfur continued to serve as a ThunderClan warrior, becoming a grandfather to many cats via his daughters, and eventually retired with his sister, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. History ''The Prophecies Begin :As a kit, Brackenpaw and his littermates are stolen by Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior, and are later rescued by ThunderClan warriors with the help of Yellowfang and some ShadowClan elders. Brackenpaw is apprenticed to Graystripe, and he and his sister, Cinderpaw, are very close. His training is neglected when his mentor frequently visits Silverstream, a RiverClan warrior, and Fireheart is forced to pick up most of Brackenpaw's training. He earns his warrior name, Brackenfur, after a battle with ShadowClan and WindClan. :Brackenfur spends time with Snowkit in hopes to become his mentor and realizes something is wrong with him. He tells Fireheart and Cinderpelt, the latter reveals Snowkit is deaf. After a hawk snatches Snowkit, who was unable to hear any cats' cries, Brackenfur and Swiftpaw chase after it but fail to rescue Snowkit. Fireheart gives Brackenfur Tawnypaw to mentor instead. When Tawnypaw leaves ThunderClan to join her father, Tigerstar, in ShadowClan, Brackenfur searches frantically for her and insists it was his fault. The New Prophecy :Brackenfur is now a senior warrior and has a new apprentice, Whitepaw. He comforts his apprentice when her parents, Cloudtail] and Brightheart, are captured by Twolegs. He and Sorreltail run into Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw when they return from their journey and guide them back to Sunningrocks where the Clan is now residing. When Graystripe is first captured, Mousefur and Rainwhisker believe Brackenfur would make a great deputy. During the Great Journey, Brackenfur saves a kit from an eagle, and helps carry kits. :He becomes closer with Sorreltail as the Clan settles in their new home. Sorreltail eventually is revealed to be expecting his kits. When badgers attack the camp, Brackenfur fiercely fights in front of the nursery to protect his mate and unborn kits. However, Sorreltail's kits are coming, and Cinderpelt suffers a fatal blow from the badgers to ensure her brother's kits are safe. After the attack, Brackenfur guards his new family defensively, and Sorreltail announces they've named the kits Molekit, Poppykit, Honeykit, and Cinderkit. Firestar considers making Brackenfur deputy until Leafpool reveals she had a sign from StarClan that Brambleclaw should be deputy. Power of Three :Whitepaw is now a warrior with the name Whitewing, and Brackenfur's kits are now apprentices: Poppypaw, Honeypaw and Cinderpaw. However, his son, Molepaw, died between the arcs. Brackenfur becomes Hollypaw's new mentor after she decided to switch her training from a medicine cat apprentice to a warrior. He promises her she will have to work hard to catch up with the rest of the apprentices. His daughter, Poppypaw, almost dies but Jaypaw saves her. While training with the other apprentices, Cinderpaw falls down from the Sky Oak and breaks her leg, but makes a full recovery. :His daughters receive their warrior names: Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Cinderheart. After participating in the Great Battle, his apprentice Hollypaw becomes Hollyleaf. Brackenfur mentors Tigerpaw temporarily when Tawnypelt brings her kits to ThunderClan. He is chosen to go on a journey to find Sol along with Brambleclaw, Hazeltail, Birchfall, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. As the two senior warriors, he and Brambleclaw take charge leading the patrol through the Twolegplace to find Sol. He takes over Icepaw's training, and his daughter, Honeyfern, dies from a snake bite protecting Briarkit. He comforts Berrynose, whom his daughter loved. Omen of the Stars :His daughter, Poppyfrost, gives birth to Berrynose's kits: Cherrykit and Molekit. He and Dustpelt are known to be good builders, as Firestar asks them to help repair several dens and walls. During a friendly competition between his Clanmates, Brackenfur and his patrol hides in the abandoned Twoleg nest but are outsmarted by Sorreltail. He also participates in the battle on ShadowClan border, leading a patrol with Thornclaw to outflank the ShadowClan cats. Later, his mate Sorreltail gives birth to their second litter of kits near the lake, and Brackenfur follows the scent trails of Jayfeather and Dovewing to find her. He tends to her as she gives birth to Lilykit and Seedkit. :When he discovers Cinderheart is the reincarnation of his sister, Cinderpelt, he questions Jayfeather why StarClan would do it and what it meant for her future. However, he and Sorreltail insist they love their daughter for who she is. When Hollyleaf returns to the Clans, she trains ThunderClan to fight in the tunnels and Brackenfur becomes the second best fighter after Hollyleaf. He participates in the battle against the Dark Forest, and is seen protecting the nursery. A Vision of Shadows :Lilyheart gives birth to Snowbush's kits: Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit. Brackenfur participates in the initial fight against Darktail when they attack WindClan. He also takes part in Sparkpelt's warrior assessment and noted she did brilliantly. When a mudslide occurs in ThunderClan's camp, Brackenfur runs out of the warriors' den and orders his Clanmates to clear evacuation routes and escort the elders out. He becomes a grandfather to Cinderheart's newest litter: Flykit, Snapkit, and Spotkit, and a great-grandfather to Fernsong and Ivypool's kits: Flipkit, Thriftkit, and Bristlekit. During a Gathering, Brackenfur calls out in protest about Juniperclaw's appointment as ShadowClan's deputy due to the fact he was a follower of Darktail. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Brackenfur notes how he misses Sorreltail, but is reminded her of in everything he sees. When the camp floods, Brackenfur calls to Lilypaw and Seedpaw to evacuate. He helps Briarlight escape using the Stick of the Fallen. While fetching sticks, Seedpaw drowns and Lilypaw blames herself. Brackenfur demands to know what happened, and asks how he can bear to lose his daughter after Sorreltail's death. He participates in the training to fight the badgers by having the apprentices cling to his back. When the water level lowers, Brackenfur admits he may not be able to rebuild the camp without Dustpelt, though he is re-energized as the work actually begins. Lilypaw earns her warrior name Lilyheart, and Cinderheart gives birth to Fernpaw, Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw, the latter of whom Brackenfur mentors. ''Novellas'' :In ''Leafpool's Wish, Brackenfur heads to the medicine cat den for some tansy to give to Sorreltail, who had just given birth to his kits. He is grateful Leafpool came back to ThunderClan, insisting some absences leave them more vulnerable than others. Berrykit shows Brackenfur his new battle move Thornclaw taught him, and Daisy scolds Berrykit for bothering the warriors. Brackenfur brings Whitepaw to Leafpool, who had dislocated her tail hunting a hare, and he helps Leafpool treat Whitepaw. :In 'Dovewing's Silence, after the Great Battle, Brackenfur looks for Sorreltail, and Brightheart suggest looking in the nursery. His sobs are heard by Dovewing when he discovers that his mate Sorreltail died from her wounds. Brackenfur attends her vigil, and his agonizing grief is felt by all his Clanmates. He visits her grave often, and no cat questions him. Detailed description :Brackenfur is a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He has a graying muzzle, long legs, and a scar on his flank. Trivia Interesting facts *Brackenfur, along with Cinderpelt, was apprenticed before becoming six moons old. Author statements *Vicky doesn't think that he and Thornclaw are identical twins.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Brackenfur's description is often mixed up. Over the time span of his appearance in the series, he has been called ginger, pale ginger, dark ginger, light brown, and russet colored. In addition to those mistakes, he has also been depicted with a white muzzle, tail-tip, and paws in The Heart of a Warrior. This is fixed in the colored edition, however. *He has been mentioned with green eyes. *Despite earning his warrior name in Forest of Secrets, he is mentioned as an apprentice in Tigerclaw's Fury, which takes place afterwards. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references }} Notes Category:Main article pages